AINSI SONT ILS
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Draco et Harry ? Et si le plus sage des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croyait ? Les hormones et la magie, mélange un peu explosif nan ? Ca yest la guerre est déclarée!
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER : Il est bien entendu qu'Harry Potter et Draco ainsi que Poudlard sont issus de la plume de JKR ,et que lui emprunte seulement. Moïra Dulac et tous les autres dulac et Viveau sont a MOA  
Rating : M bon pour le moment ce n'es que le début donc il faudra attendre un tout petit peu

Prologue

* * *

Comment c'est arrivé ?

Comme ça sans préméditation, et cela m'arrangeait au mieux. Pour tout vous dire, je suis certaine qu'il n'ya pas eut besoin de moi pour que cela arrive ! Ces deux là étaient faits pour devenir amants, comme c'est souvent le cas dans la moitié des romans passionnels que je passe mon temps à dévorer. Sauf que là il n'y a pas de véritable héros ni même de vainqueur. Ce n'est pas un livre sur lequel je vais me jeter, et après soupirer sur le corps-de rêve- du- mec- qui- tue. Parce que là en réalité, les protagonistes sont des ennemis, et que ce sont deux  
mecs ! Et oui ! Ca arrive même aux enfants des plus grandes familles de sorciers, et même à des sangs purs !  
Qui ?  
Et bien, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.  
Vous savez les soi-disant pires ennemis de Poudlard, de l'Angleterre et du monde sorcier. Bon à cet âge là, on en rajoute toujours une tartine, et l'univers des deux adolescents durant l'école se résumait à leurs sempertinelles prises de têtes.  
Bon, ce que je viens faire là dedans ?  
Moi, Moïra Dulac, de deux ans leur aînée, je voyais tout et je fus une de leur proche amie. J'ai eut une parcours spécial, mais pour faire vite, j'arrivais en cours de cycle, et je fus envoyée à Serpentard, tout comme mes frères (nous sommes les seuls triplés de cette maison).

Et à la fin de la quatrième année de mon cher Draco, n'y tenant plus, je lui montrais le chemin du plaisir. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ce chérubin se laissa faire et à cet âge là, pas mal d'ados font leurs premières expériences. Nous devinrent donc amants.

Et c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent …


	2. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : tout appartient a JKR, (se rend elle compte des monstres sexy qu'elle a laché chez les moldus ? )  
Les dulac, Viveau sont à moi, merci . **

Notes de l'autrice (pourquoi pas? auteuse se dit pas non plus d'abord, na ! ) : bon , j'ai placé cette histoire durant la cinquième année je n'y fais pas référence merci de me comprendre c juste une parenthèse !  
Agréable lecture  
Remarque, criages et louanges dans les reviews, merci d'être sincères.

_**PREMIERS ****TROUBLES **_

__

Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait différent…ça avait commencé un matin pas longtemps après la rentrée, il s'était réveillé avec le sexe droit et dur. Il savait ce qu'était une érection, cependant il ignorait comment s'en débarrasser. Il arriva un peu après les autres au petit déjeuner, après avoir trouvé la solution dans la douche : glacée !  
_Et en peu de temps, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être atteint de cette étrangeté de l'adolescence masculine._  
Ce matin là, celui d'Halloween, Ron et lui s'étaient levés en même temps, atteints du même trouble flagrant, leurs pénis se saluaient mutuellement. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, les baissèrent et partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.  
- ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Ron en souriant  
- Un peu plus d'un mois et toi ? redemanda Harry en retour un peu gêné  
- La mi- juillet, lorsque Percy est venu avec sa copine à la maison, ce n'est pas que j'ai eut envie de… tu vois, mais à force de les regarder se bécoter, je crois que ça a finit par me trotter dans la tête et dans le caleçon ! expliqua Ron parfaitement à l'aise et un peu fier ?  
Comment est ce qu'il peut être fier de ça ? pensa un Harry vraiment perturbé.  
- Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? Parce que j'en ai marre des douches froides à vrai dire, avoua celui- qui-à-survécu  
- Quoi ? Des douches froides ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Ron se tapant le front de la main. Il ya des façons bien plus agréables et moins dangereuses pour la santé de se calmer !  
- Excuse moi si je ne sais rien, mon vieux, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir quatre frères aînés moi ! Harry commençait à s'énerver, incompris.  
- Désolé, j'oubliais, s'excusa le rouquin. On pourrait continuer cette discussion ce soir, on va être vraiment à la bourre.  
- Ok mais t'oublie pas ! lui rappela t il  
- T'inquiète pas, mon « vieux », ajouta t il en riant

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient prestement habillés et précipités dans la salle à manger où Hermione les avait interrogés sur la cause de ce retard.  
- Une discussion de mecs, c'est tout ! lança Ron sous le regard un peu boudeur de leur amie.  
Le brun avait un peu rosi, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu mais elle se tut. Après tout s'ils avaient des secrets, tant pis pour eux, elle ne leur parlerait pas tout de suite de ce qu'elle avait vu, en venant déjeuner.

Draco Malfoy était dans les couloirs, appuyé contre un mur, se laissant faire par la Dulac qui le pelotait tout en lui avalant la moitié du visage, les mains glissant dans son pantalon en une sorte de ballet frénétique. Le plus drôle avait été de les saluer et de voir ce Serpentard s'étrangler à moitié rouge de honte du flagrant délit.Après le déjeuner, en bonne ragoteuse, ce qui est pourtant rare chez elle. Hermione leur raconta sans trop rentrer dans les détails, Ron s'exclama : « c'est la journée ma parole ! » Tout en pouffant de rire et Harry lui raconta que c'était un thème déjà abordé ce matin au dortoir.  
Le soir même, Ron avait attendu que Neville et les autres soient endormis et rejoignit son ami dans son lit. Celui-ci était un peu tremblant, l'amitié c'est une chose, la promiscuité masculine une autre.  
- T'en fais pas je vais pas te montrer ! Je suis pas une machine à érection !  
- J'ai pas dit ça se défendit le nerveux  
- Je pense bien, t'arrive déjà pas regarder une fille qui te plaît sans baver ! se moqua t-il  
- Bon, vas-y prof ! demanda le futur élève, exaspéré et inquiet des tortures à venir.  
Ron Weasley massa le dos de son ami pour le détendre, et pendant que ses mains passaient sur son corps tendu, il lui parla à voix basse et lui enseigna l'art de la masturbation solitaire. Harry les oreilles à l'écoute et le corps en alerte regretta un court moment que son prof ne mette pas la théorie en pratique, mais se ravisa bien vite.  
- Pour l'exercice je te fais confiance, tu sauras quand le moment est venu. Puis, tu verras ça vient tout seul en général, lui affirma t il en grand connaisseur.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me montres pas ? demanda t il pour être fixer sur la raison véritable de Ron  
- Parce que je suis amoureux, Harry ! Et que je t'aime bien mais t'es pas mon genre !  
Sur ce il planta un baiser sur ses joues, et dans un petit rire se coucha.

_C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter avait commencé à découvrir son corps et les émotions que ses mains pouvaient provoquer, en caressant un si beau bout de chair. Il prit son plaisir comme ça plusieurs fois, dans son lit, dans sa douche et même dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il restait dernier après l'entraînement. Mais les plaisirs solitaires ne suffirent bientôt plus…_

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, Ron et Neville dormaient comme des masses, le cours de potion avait été plutôt coriace. Rogue n'avait pas lésiné sur les devoirs à rendre dès le lundi suivant. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'un week-end de plus à la bibliothèque, enfermés et studieux. Harry soupira et se retourna pour la énième fois, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait chaud, était nerveux sans savoir pourquoi et avait envie de courir pour être épuisé, enfin sombrer dans le sommeil. Il se rhabilla dans le noir, traversa la maison des Gryffondors et quitta les lieux aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de réveiller Peeves. Malgré sa cape d'invisibilité il ne se sentait pas tranquille.Il passa par le parc et trouva un banc sur lequel s'asseoir. Il se débarrassa de la cape et se reposa un peu. Il avait courut un peu pour relâcher ses nerfs.

_Se caresser, c'est bien. Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, embraser un autre corps, et peut être connaître le plaisir à deux, voilà ce qu'il voulait essayer maintenant._

Un bruit de pas, des frôlements de tissu, des murmures. Il tourna la tête, et décida de se lever. Il était si nerveux, que le vent qui s'engouffrait sur sa peau nue le faisait frissonner de plaisir, le détournant un instant de la raison. Il se cacha à nouveau sous sa cape et se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits. Il s'approcha d'un arbre, sous lequel deux silhouettes s'entremêlaient dans une seule ombre. La lune éclaira la scène de ses pâles rayons. Harry vit alors la crinière si caractéristique de son ennemi, Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était la victime de ce que la voix de sa compagne nomma dans un gémissement « une séance de torture ».Moïra Dulac était mi nue sur l'ange des serpentards, ses mains le caressaient, indécentes et téméraires. Ses baisers sur sa poitrine, son cou, ses épaules… Harry observait tout cela, hypnotisé, incapable de diriger son regard ailleurs. Il y avait sûrement un maléfice là-dessous. Comment pouvait il rester là, immobile et se rincer l'œil ? Il bougea un peu, à peine. Partager entre l'envie de fuir et de se rapprocher pour mieux voir Draco se déhancher sous le corps de son amante.  
Celle-ci se glissa bien plus bas, sa langue traçant des lignes sur son corps, elle atteignit son bas ventre. Sa bouche prit son sexe entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et dans un va et vient diabolique, elle le léchait.  
Draco avait du mal à respirer, son souffle devenait rauque et court, il gémissait de plus en plus sous l'effet brûlant de ce qu'il appelait une langue de vipère. Sa main pressait la tête de Moïra, lui indiquant le rythme de son plaisir montant.  
Harry était atteint par le plaisir provenant de ce couple d'égarés, au rythme des gémissements de Draco, il sentait un brasier naissant le consumer corps et âme. Il songea à se damner et les rejoindre, jeter aux orties les règles et la rationalité.  
Cependant, un reste de raison l'enchaînait, il resta donc dans les ténèbres et s'adonna à ce jeu, auquel il excellait ces derniers temps. Les yeux clos, il imaginait Dulac lui montrant ce que des mains de filles pouvaient faire à son corps de « débutant », comme elle venait d'appeler son compagnon. Mais l'esprit de celui-qui-à-survécu errait dans les brumes, il voyait Moïra et l'image de Draco s'y superposait. Il avait envie de sentir son souffle sur son visage, ses lèvres…  
Le plaisir vint rapide, bref … insatisfaisant. Il n'était plus tendu, il était même épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide, retrouvant un calme étrange. Son corps était repu, son sang aussi, mais il lui faudrait peu pour que cela le reprenne.

_Il découvrit une nouvelle chose sur lui-même : son esprit était un affamé de chair…Et sa proie était toute désignée, Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait déclenché sa folie._

**Voilà pour cette fois, merci de me donner un avis sur ce premier chapitre et éventuellement ce que vous préféreriez voir ou changer. La suite ne saurait tarder... Moi, ça me donne faim tout ça, hum hum! Bon je me calme !**  
**A bientôt Morgane **

_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tout Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à JKR, bien entendu( n'empêche que qui d'autre aurait put l'inventer ? ) Bon, à part ça : Moïra, Taranis Dulac sont à moi, merci. **

**_Notes de moi même pour vous même ( eh ui ! j'ai un grain !)_ : J'ai mis du temps à écrire la suit et j'en susi navrée, mais comme je suis encore une accroc du vieux bic et cahier, j'ai du mal à reprendre le clavier. merci de me laisser des reviews, et vos idées de suite si vous voulez. **

**Bonne lecture :D **

**Rêvasseries et déclaration de guerre**

Le lendemain, Harry arriva en cours de potion en retard et les yeux aussi cernés qu'un mort vivant. Cela déclencha une remarque inévitable de la part de Rogue, et des rires chez les Serpentard. Fatigué, il ne releva pas leurs sottises et se contenta de s'asseoir près de Ron.  
Il prit le cours, assez attentif pour une fois. Le cours n'était pas passionnant mais il avait le mérite de le distraire de sa nouvelle obsession.  
D'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy se taisait ce matin aussi. Il avait l'air radieux et inattentif.  
- Mr Malfoy croit peut être que rêvasser évitera ses cheveux de prendre feu ? Critiqua Rogue en éteignant le feu, qui venait de prendre sur la tignasse blonde de Draco. A l'infirmerie, Parkinson accompagnez le.  
- Tu crois qu'il rêvait de sa copine ? demanda Ron à voix basse, moqueur  
- Peut être qu'elle l'a allumé par télépathie, suggéra Harry en souriant, un peu pensif. Draco quitta la salle et se rendit à l'infirmerie accompagné par Pansy. Une jeune aide vint examiner Malfoy et lui appliqua une pommade cicatrisante sur le front, où sa mèche avait prit feu. Moïra arriva peu après lui, râlant contre « l'imbécile » qui a inventé les balais.  
- Rigole une fois de plus et je t'éclate la tête menaça t'elle son frère, qui pouffait en se tenant les côtes.  
- Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ton décoloré, c'est sa faute si tu es tombée ! se moqua t il une fois de plus  
- Je t'ai prévenu Taranis, tu vas finir par le regretter le menaça t'elle une fois de plus.  
- Vas y et si tu continues tu vas me faire peur ! la provoqua t il  
Moïra leva la main et murmura quelque chose, Taranis se retrouva les pieds emmêlés. Mme Pomfresh arriva, un peu énervée de voir des élèves se disputant à l'infirmerie.  
- Ca suffit ! Que faites vous ici ? Ce n'est pas un champ de foire ici  
- C'est madame Bibine qui nous envoie, Moïra est tombée de son balai !  
- Tu as mal où ? demanda t elle  
La jeune fille lui montra son poignet, Taranis quitta l'infirmerie. Moïra s'installa à côté de son ami, qui la regardait de façon bizarre.  
- Vous vous êtes foulé le poignet, bon je reviens, râla mme Pomfresh contre les élèves pas doués en balai  
- Tu es vraiment tombée de balai ? demanda Draco, ébahi par cette nouvelle. Tu es en cinquième année et tu tombes de balai !  
- Et alors ? répondit elle vexée. Ca te va bien de dire ça quand on a les cheveux qui s'enflamment ! rétorqua t elle en souriant.  
Elle sentait que son petit « débutant » se raidit mais il se contenta de rire :  
- On a peut être un peu abusé, nan ?  
- OUI ! Je m'endormais sur le balai, la chute c'est ça, expliqua t elle en montrant son poignet enflé. Ca va, c'est le poignet gauche, ma main droite est encore disponible…  
Draco réagit et se jeta sur Moïra en l'embrassant, ils riaient tous les deux lorsque l'infirmière revint. Elle leur jeta un regard intrigué mais ne dit rien. Elle renvoya Draco à son cours, il lança un clin d'œil à sa « Muse », et Moïra retint un cri lorsque l'infirmière lui massa le poignet.  
- Je crois que vous vous êtes cassée le poignet, mlle Dulac. Vous allez rester là et vous reposer, ces cernes ne vous vont pas du tout.  
Elle se tut mais ne pensa pas moins," _pas de câlin entre deux cours, fichu besoin de dormir !"_

Harry sortit du cours de Rogue, un peu déçu, sans s'avouer la véritable raison. Draco était revenu bien après la fin du cours. Il passa l'après midi à rêvasser. Ron et Hermione essayaient de lui parler, dans le vide. Exaspérés, ils continuèrent de réviser ensemble.Harry tenait sa plume, la lissant du bout des lèvres, ne se rendant pas compte que Ron l'observait, intrigué celui-ci le rejoint.  
- C'est qui ? demanda t il en chuchotant, caché derrière un bouquin.  
- Hein quoi ? Qui ? Euh … et Harry devint un peu rose, et se cacha aussi.  
- Bah, je vais pas le répéter, tu peux me dire, insista t il  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste un délire, c'est tout, se défendit il  
-Tu délires sur un Serpentard quand même là ! s'exclama t il en regardant le parchemin de Potter, où un immense serpent se lovait autour d'un M, calligraphié.  
- Ah, je n'avais même pas fait attention ! Il roula le parchemin et le rangea. On se voit au dîner, je vais faire un tour.  
-Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps, murmura Ron. Il retourna auprès d'Herm qui le questionna à son tour. Il lui expliqua, et son amie ne dit qu'une chose : Moïra Dulac !  
- Elle fait tourner la tête à beaucoup trop de garçons en ce moment.  
- Tu es jalouse ? insinua Ron en souriant  
- Ca va pas la tête ! Le clone de Rogue ! Pourquoi personne n'a remarqué ça, je me le demande. Elle et son frère sont des clones de - - - - Severus Snape, ils portent le nom de leur mère, tu ne savais pas ? dit elle  
- Nan mais qui voudrait coucher avec le professeur de potion, beurk ! dit Weasley avec un pouah sonore.  
- Une folle, ou un vampire ? dit elle en souriant.  
Harry se promenait dans les couloirs sans faire attention où ses pas le dirigeaient, il se retrouva bientôt dans les cachots, fief des serpentards. Il croisa Moïra, le bras en écharpe qui souriant avançait vers lui.  
Elle était plus grande d'une demi tête, et le regardait en baissant un peu les yeux. Harry était gêné par sa façon de l'observer, elle détaillait un peu trop sans doute, provoquant un rougissement que le Gryffondor commençait à trouver agaçant.  
-Salut Potter, tu t'es perdu ? demanda t elle, aimablement ce qui acheva de le troubler  
- Je me promène, c'est tout. Rétorqua t'il en haussant les épaules. _(pourquoi tout semble si anormal depuis hier ? se demandait il, un Serpentard aimable on aura tout vu !)_  
- Tu ne devrais pas traîner par là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un Griffon.  
- Merci du conseil, mais je pense être assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! s'exclama t'il un brin énervé.  
- Pas la peine de t'emporter, ça ne te sied pas au teint ! lui susurra t elle a l'oreille en rapprochant de lui.  
Harry se sentait étrange, comme la veille son corps réagissait indépendamment de son cerveau, et une érection déformait de façon imperceptible sa robe.  
- Désolée, c'est juste trop tentant de t'emmerder. Draco à une façon de parler de toi, qui me donne envie de mieux te connaître, Harry …  
Elle avait murmurait ça d'une voix basse et sensuelle, et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le jeune Potter frémit.  
- Potter, dégage de là, gronda la voix furieuse de Malfoy qui arrivait en trombe, prêt à lui balancer un sort.  
- T'as un problème Malfoy ? demanda Harry complètement redescendu à terre, sa tension transformée en rage.  
Moïra décida de ne pas intervenir, après tout deux garçons qui se battent à cause d'elle. Et peut être qu'il s résoudraient enfin leur problème.  
- Ne touche plus jamais à Moïra, tu vas la salir, sale con !  
- C'est elle qui m'embrassait, crétin siffleur, si tu ne veux pas que ta petite amie cherche à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, met lui une laisse !  
- Tu n'aurais pas du, cette fois ton compte est bon ! _Expeliarmus ! _incanta t'il alors qu'Harry levait sa baguette  
Harry se retrouva expulsé vers l'arrière, secoué. Draco arrivait lui fonçant dessus, tête baissée.  
_- Accio, _entonna Moïra, les baguettes des deux bagarreurs se retrouvèrent alors dans ses mains.  
- Moïra qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda le blond étonné et troublé par la réaction de sa petite amie

Débrouillez vous comme deux hommes, pour une fois ! Te servir de tes poings ne te fera pas de mal ! déclara t elle se contentant de s'appuyer contre un mur et les observer, un sourire discret aux lèvres.  
Harry frappa le Serpentard en premier, ne ratant pas son menton. Celui-ci riposta en se jetant à terre, le Gryffondor sous lui. Et quelque chose dérapa, au lieu de continuer à le frapper, Harry bloqua son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, pour tester la réaction de son « ennemi », puis de façon goulue puisque celui-ci, (_au grand étonnement de tout le monde et de lui-même en particulier)_ lui répondit avec autant de passion bestiale qu'il l'avait fait la veille dans le parc.  
-Et c'est parti, marmonna Moïra en s'approchant des deux ados maintenant en train de se dévorer bouche et langue, affamés.  
- Psst, Draco, vous devriez aller ailleurs !

Celui-ci se détacha et après un clignement des yeux, et un regard pour sa « victime », bondit précipitamment et s'essuya la bouche d'un air dégoûté.  
- Nan, mais ça va pas la tête, Potter ! Espèce de pervers ! SALE PERVERS HOMOSEXUEL ! Hurla Malfoy, déformé par le dégoût.  
- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire à l'instant pourtant, Malfoy ! C'est bien toi qui déboutonnais ma chemise non ? rétorqua calmement le balafré, en se relevant.  
- Tu m'as jeté un sort, c'est tout, jamais je n'aurais fait ça dans un état normal. Rétorqua t'il, mal à l'aise.

_Harry qui se comportant comme si tout était normal, Draco qui perd ses mots. Hummm, je crois que nous avions visé juste. Taranis avait fait des observations intéressantes sur le Potter nouveau, il ne se trompait pas beaucoup, il ressemblait pas mal à son père finalement. _Pensait Moïra en rendant les baguettes aux deux « boxers ».Draco lui jetait un regard furieux, et Harry, souriait. Oui, c'était une journée peu banale.

- Moïra, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenue ? demanda l'ange blessé.- Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour régler vos problèmes, je me suis peut être trompée ? Il y eut un silence tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, laissant celui-qui-a-survécu-à-son-désir, seul et débraillé.

_**Harry Potter : 1  
Draco Malfoy : 0**_

Harry toucha ses lèvres où restait encore le goût de Draco, il passa sa langue dessus pour le garder le plus longtemps possible. Son érection ne s'était pas calmé mais cela attendrait bien d'arriver au dortoir, ses mains le démangeaient. Il prit le chemin de la tour en souriant, légèrement en transe.Draco et Moïra regagnèrent leur salle commune. Ils se mirent sans un coin pour discuter à voix basse. Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent, elle les renvoya d'un geste de la main.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? se demandait il, encore perdu  
- Qu'as-tu ressenti ? demanda Moïra  
- Ca à l'air de t'exciter tout ça ! Tu devrais être de mon côté, merde ! lui reprocha t-il  
- J'essaie de comprendre c'est tout dit elle, tendrement.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux comme parfois. Draco hésita avant de parler mais fini par lâcher:  
- J'ai adoré ça putain, il embrasse comme un démon, tu sais ? murmura t- il entre ses dents serrées.  
- Je veux bien te croire …soupira t'elle, rêveusement  
- Je crois que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lui saute dessus, affirma t'il, avec ce ton décidé, de vainqueur.  
- _Draco_ ! s'exclama t'elle  
- Il n'avait pas à commencer, c'est tout !

_Ainsi Harry Potter avait finit par donner son premier baiser à Draco Malfoy, son ennemi attitré. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre : Harry avait gagné de l'assurance, et l'ange des serpentards allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !  
Ah, les adolescents ! _


	4. chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf Moïra, Taranis et autres Viveau Dulac

Spécial dédicace : a ma meilleure amie : Miss Gisou

Et merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide à continuer, pas facile de trouver une bonne raison de ne pas abandonner ! (je suis la pro des débuts d'histoires sans fins )

Merci de continuerde me donner vos avis pour la suite, ça me sera utile

_**Règlements de comptes ! Ah ok ! **_

La semaine se passa sans que l'un des deux intéressés ne se mette à faire le moindre geste imprudent. Au contraire, il semblait même y avoir un certain calme entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

**Période d'observation :**

_Les futurs partenaires s'observent, se jaugent pour mieux préparer leur stratégie. Dans une relation entre ennemis officiels, les préparatifs sont nécessaires pour que leur vie privée le reste, jusqu'à l'éclosion totale de leur nouveau statut. _

« Après s'être tourné autour pendant plusieurs jours, jours de silence et de regards intenses, l'un des d'eux va peut être faire enfin le premier pas. » Du moins, j'espère, j'en ai assez d'attendre. Draco ne dort plus, il se retourne dans son lit, et il m'oublie. Mon petit ami ne sait plus vers quel saint se tourner, saint esprit, sain de corps, sein blanc ou SAINT POTTER ?

Taranis me conseille de l'aider un peu, après tout je ne les ai pas empêché de se taper dessus l'autre jour ! C'est moi la responsable, nan ?

**Draco, mon ange, je crois que c'est à ton tour de te servir ! **

Il avait neigé, la journée était radieuse et les élèves pleins d'énergie, la tempête de neige qui s'était abattue sur la région pendant une semaine, avait interrompu les cours extérieurs, tout comme les entraînements. Aussi, les serpentards proposèrent un match amical entre eux et les Gryffondors.

Cette proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité, le stress ayant besoin de s'exprimer autrement que par les bagarres qui se déclaraient ces derniers jours. Le match fut terrible, il dura deux heures, trente trois minutes. Potter repartit avec une œil au beurre noir, et Malfoy avec le nez pissant le sang. Rien de bien grave, mais l'acharnement d'Harry à pousser son adversaire dans les courbes et ses remarques sur l'aérodynamisme de son « cul de sang pur », ne l'aidèrent pas à se rapprocher de celui-ci.

Les deux attrapeurs revinrent de l'infirmerie et se retrouvèrent seuls à prendre leurs douches.

Moïra qui assistait toujours aux entraînements de son amant, arriva dans le vestiaire, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle quitta le coin où elle s'était cachée et rejoignit son attrapeur sous le jet d'eau brûlante, encore vêtue. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les bras de la belle l'enserrer.

- Alors, tu te sens comment, champion ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu le sais non ? Et si tu te fais attraper ? dit il tout en se retournant vers elle, et l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle se dégageant en riant doucement.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, attrapeur des Serpentards ? Hein hein ! Elle glissa ses mains sur le corps savonneux de Draco, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Elle regarda Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et observait le couple étrange que formait la sixième année, trempée dans sa robe de sorcier qui enlaçait son amant, nu et gémissant. Il remarqua aussi que Draco s'était superbement musclé ces derniers mois.

« J'adorerais être à sa place » pensa t il

Oh Potter ! Tu devrais peut être te sauver, des fois que je me mette à te chasser ! Lança Moïra dans un éclat de rire, assez effrayant. Draco fit volte face, et hors de lui, se précipita sur Harry, complètement nu.

Encore toi ! Cette fois c'est fini ! J'en ai assez sale connard !

Tu n'as qu'à te taper ta nana ailleurs, c'est un lieu public ici ! répondit Harry, la tête levée en signe de défi.

Harry qui venait de sortir de sa propre douche en serviette, se la vit arracher par Draco qui fonça sur lui et le plaqua contre un des casiers. Harry réagit en le repoussant violemment à son tour, pour mieux se jeter sur lui, contre un mur de la douche. Moïra s'éclipsa discrètement, afin de laisser les deux garçons régler leurs comptes.

Harry se laissa aller au baiser envahissant de Draco tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur sa peau, humide.

Espèce de salaud ! grogna t'il

Tu me cherches depuis un peu trop longtemps, connard de Serpentard ! Tandis que ses mains se glissaient vers le bas ventre de celui-ci, déclenchant des gémissements chez le « prétentieux »

Ta gueule, St Potter et continue ! intima Draco Malfoy

Harry s'arrêta de caresser la verge de son compagnon, et se mit à sourire à pleines dents

Et si j'arrête ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu n'as pas ta baguette sous le coude ! remarqua t-il un brin sadique.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses émeraudes, sans défauts. Il tentait de savoir si il était sérieux, et il l'était. Celui-ci se dégagea un peu et le regarda en face, et avec un petit sourire malin, il posa ses mains sur le sexe de son atroce Potter trop sûr de lui et fier d'être un héros, et commença alors un va et vient à un rythme lent. Le brun se mit à gémir sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Il connaissait le plaisir qu'il se donnait seul, dans le silence nocturne du dortoir, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui en donnait. Draco l'embrassait tantôt dans le cou, sur le torse ou mêlait leur langue, tandis que son autre main se promenait à sa guise.

Il repoussa les tentatives de caresses d'Harry.

Laisse moi te montrer, je préfère être sûr que tu saches ce qu'il faut faire ! lança t-il pour se moquer de lui

Excuse mais tu es le seul que je connaisse qui à la chance d'avoir une fille dans son lit ! Comment t'as fait d'ailleurs ? Demanda t'il curieux, entre deux respirations haletantes.

C'est elle qui est venue me trouver. Répondit l'ange avec un sourire satisfait. Et puis, Moïra est une fille à part ! nota t-il, pensivement.

Hummm, Draco ! laissa t-il échappa, les lèvres entrouvertes, le plaisir montant comme une marée.

Enhardi, l'héritier Malfoy embrassa le corps d'Harry, descendant le long de son torse, puis doucement vers son sexe qu'il prit dans sa bouche, avec un peu d'appréhension, attentif à la respiration saccadée de sa victime. Il joua avec ses lèvres et sa langue dans un ballet infernal et complexe, répondant aux ondulations du corps du Gryffondor,

-Draco ! Je t'en prie ! Murmura péniblement, le brun torturé

il quitta la chair brûlante, et lui demanda à l'oreille ce qu'il désirait

- Toi ! Je te veux contre moi, je veux sentir ta peau contre moi, s'il te plaît ! Fiévreux tous les deux, Draco se glissa contre le corps de son amant, ressentant alors le feu du désir, les consumer.

- Harry, tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, jamais ! Déclara celui- qui- ne –survivrait- pas

- Tu comprend alors ? demanda Draco avec le peu de raison qui lui restait

- Oui, et je crois que c'est à ton tour de comprendre ! Grogna Harry d'une voix grave de désir.

Il se planta au dessus de Draco et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Cela devint un combat à mort où le corps était l'arène, les mains, les lèvres, la peau : les armes chauffées à blanc.

Bientôt, le plaisir vint les emporter, tandis que l'orgasme s'exprima par leurs cris et l'éjaculation.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés pendant un long moment. Ce fut le griffon qui bougea le premier.

On devrait reprendre une douche constata t il

Tu arrives à te traîner ? demanda Draco, éreinté

Nan ! lâcha son amant, tu sais quoi ?

Nan plus ! tu vas me dire, je le sens répondit il ironique

Je te déteste toujours autant mais j'adore ta façon de jouir déclara Harry, en se levant d'un bond, en riant. Draco se leva à demi et lui attrapa la cheville et le fit glisser. Il monta sur lui et l'empêchant de bouger, l'embrassa avec fougue.

J'adore t'embrasser, lunettes sur pattes, lança t il à son tour, fier de lui.

Et moi j'adore l'embrasser sortit il en riant devant son audace

DOUCHE, tout de suite et froide, obsédé ! rétorqua Malfoy en poussant son nouvel amant sous le jet.

Ils prirent leur douche, l'un lavant l'autre. Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser, regagnant chacun sa maison.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de la tournure des évènements, tandis que Draco avait décidé de refaire le point avec Potter,une fois qu'il aurait eut une conversation avec Moïra Dulac, sur son comportement.

_Ah ce jour là, deux fauves s'étaient enfin affrontés ! Et moi, je me demandais si j'étais saine d'esprit. Poussé mon petit ami dans les bras de son ennemi ? Surtout si celui-ci est Harry Potter ! Bon, j'admets que ma famille n'est pas nette ! Entre ma mère qui nous abandonne et mon père qui courre encore après le passé, je ne suis pas gâtée. _

_J'attendais de sa savoir ce que les deux compères vont faire … pas vous ? _

Notes : promis la suite est proche ! Bon bah, je vais allé espionner Draco et Ryry et je vous rapporte tout dans pas longtemps.

Tous les consils sont les bienvenus et suggestions aussi pour la suite

a+


	5. Chapter 4

Notes de l'autrice: Après une absence considérable, j'ai décidé de modifier le chapitre 4 que voila réecrit , je dois dire qu'il n est peut être pas aussi bien que les autres, mais promis la suite sera meilleure

Bisous et merci encorepour les reviews qui m'aident

La salle commune des Serpentards était vide, il n'y avait que Moïra qui revint discrètement de sa promenade nocturne. Elle sursauta en apercevant Draco qui l'attendait, de mauvaise humeur.

Quoi ? demanda telle exaspérée par son regard mauvais

Tu vas enfin me dire à quoi tu joues depuis un mois ? demanda t il, en s'approchant d'elle, froid et menaçant.

Tu parles des vestiaires ? demanda t elle innocemment

Oui et du couloir et des discussions avec ton maudit frère ! Il s'était approché et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa.

Tu le désires, je le sais. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux et ton corps réagit quand il est prêt de toi rétorqua t'elle un peu peinée

Oui, mais je suis ton petit ami nan ? Alors pourquoi ? explique toi demanda t'il

Euh oui, mais je voudrais que tu fasses des expériences différentes, et si ça peut guérir votre débilité à tous les deux, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco avait prit place dans le fauteuil, il posa négligemment sa main sous le menton et regarda Moïra. Elle était belle, bien plus que l'année dernière lorsqu'elle l'avait approché. Elle ressemblait à son père sans aucun doute, mais la douceur des traits et sa silhouette on ne peut plus féminine et un peu maternelle venait de sa mère.

_Moïra Snape._

_Elle avait tout de son père mais la folie douce d'Eliselle Viveau _

_Son parrain ignorait tout du comportement de sa fille. Pour Severus Snape, Moïra et Taranis étaient deux élèves brillants au caractère semblable à leurs parents : calme, calculateur, fou et passionné. Enfin des enfants Snape- Viveau, sans aucun doute possible. Dumbledore à leur arrivée, il y'a un an et demi, s'était écrié en riant : « Et bien, je crois que personne ne peut nier votre paternité, Taranis à le même nez que vous ! » Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé un regard aux sourcils froncés qui amusa même Mac Gonagall, suivi par sa jumelle les bras croisés, le front furieux aussi. _

- Moïra, j'attends une explication un peu plus sensée quand même ! Tu es intelligente, belle et ta seule raison est de me guérir de ma débilité ? Je n'y crois pas !

- Dis toi alors que j'ai lu ton journal, et que je sais ce que tu ressens pour le petit Potter aux fesses si musclées ! Ca te convient ? Ajouta telle, faisant cent pas, nerveuse.

- Moïra que veut tu à la fin ? Cria t il excédé par toute cette discussion qui n'aboutissait à rien

- Je veux être avec toi, je veux aussi le possédé LUI, c'est clair !

- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, c'est l'un ou l'autre pas les deux !

- Je sais, soupira t'elle. Je crois que je préfère te laisser choisir Draco, ce n'est plus un jeu !

- Il y a longtemps que ce ne l'est plus pour moi déclara t'il en se levant et l'embrassant.

Maison des Gryffondors

Harry avait réussit à éviter les discussions sur son retour des douches. Néanmoins, Ron avait remarqué les suçons dans son cou et les traces de griffures sur le dos.

Dis à ton M, de se calmer un peu, tu ressembles à un zèbre à tâches.

Ron ! C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu sors en douce et que tu reviens avec des marques qui saignent encore ? s'étonna Harry

C'est rare, elle est plutôt calme d'habitude mais en ce moment….

C'est qui ? demanda Harry, curieux de connaître le nom de la petite amie secrète de son meilleur ami, surtout que celui-ci en avait un comportement étrange ces dernières semaines.

On échange leur nom alors ? répondit il gêné

Ecris le sur un papier et je te donne le mien sur un autre

Ok

Chacun prit le papier de l'autre et poussa des Oh d'étonnement !

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! déclara Ron

Toi et elle ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est Herm quand même !

Parce que Draco Malfoy, c'est plus convenable peut être ?

Nan ! mais c'est pas pareil, moi c'est du cul, c'est tout !

Et moi, c'est de l'amour !

Tous les deux s'asseyent sur le lit de Sean et s'éclatèrent de rire.

Quand même, on a fait fort ! nota Ron

Elle est enragée on dirait, nota Harry distraitement en caressant l'épaule du rouquin

T'es pas mal nan plus dans le genre balafré ! Mais va pas croire que ! s'entortilla t il dans sa phrase

Non, ce n'est pas mon genre, enfin …

J'ai compris et pus nous c'est impossible, comme si mes frères couchaient ensemble, ce serait mal ! rajouta Ron. Mais tu es gay ou bien ?

Je ne crois pas ! c'est que je n'ai pas eut l'occasion d'expérimenter d'autres personnes expliqua t'il

Et entre vous, c'est comment ?

Nouveau et hummmmmm, gémit il en se souvenant de leur douche

Eh bien, je crois que je ne pourrais plus regarder la fouine de la même façon

Et Herm ? Elle est comment ?

Egale à elle-même, elle a lut plusieurs Kama Sutra, dit il en souriant

Ah bah ça !

Les deux amis papotèrent jusqu' à ce que leurs amis les rejoignent. Ils s'amusèrent à se raconter des conneries pendant un bon moment et s'endormirent repus de bièraubeurre, de blagues et pour Harry et Ron, de rêves assez érotiques.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Draco continuait à harceler Harry dans les couloirs. Le suivant et le plaquant contre un mur, un arbre et même un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Il y' eut deux autres parties de « lave me, love moi » et même une nuit de désertion de dortoirs.

- Et Moïra le prend comment tout ça ? demanda Harry, un soir alors qu'ils se cachaient dans une salle de classe, dans les cachots.

- Elle me laisse faire, que crois tu ?

- Elle est cinglée ou très accroc. Le balafré se cala contre son amant et l'embrassa sur le torse

- Ma belle est amoureuse de moi, si tu veux savoir. Tu es mon amant, elle est ma petite amie. C'est un arrangement qui nous va, et qui te laisse une belle part.

- Et si ça ne me convenait pas ?

Draco le regarda comme si il avait dit une énormité.

- Pourquoi ça ne te conviendrait pas ?

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, toi tu l'es aussi et que ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devrais pas, il y 'a des choses normales tu sais ! S'étonna Draco

- Lesquelles ?

- Avoir une relation officielle et une autre officieuse. C'est ce que fait mon père et des tas d'hommes dans les grandes familles.

Harry se leva, pestant et commença à reboutonner sa chemise.

Tu sais je te plains, Draco !

Et pourquoi Monsieur je file dès que ça me plaît pas !

Parce que tu ne sauras jamais ce que s'est d'avoir une relation sincère avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, puisque tout dépend des bonnes manières et des masques que vous portez tous.

Mon éducation est comme ça Harry et Moïra l'accepte. Pourquoi changerais je ?

Parce que on ne peut pas continuer si tu ne changes pas au moins ta façon de faire.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de mal ! déclara Draco fulminant, il se leva et rejoignit Harry près de la porte. Il l'enlaça, l'empêchant de se débattre

Qu'as-tu ? Vraiment ? demanda t'il

Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle souffrait ou que je souffrais ?

Non, vous me l'auriez dit sinon, affirma t'il

Non, parce que on ne veut pas te perdre ni l'un ni l'autre, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Malfoy ! ordonna Potter

Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! cria t'il à la silhouette de son amant qui partait.

Draco Malfoy, presque 16 ans, se retrouva seul. Très seul. Comment faire ? Il aimait sincèrement Moïra et s'était entiché de ce stupide Potter, j'ai un beau cul et il est à toi.

Elle s'effaçait et restait silencieuse. Et lui, l'aguichait, prenait du plaisir dans leurs ébats et d'écriait au scandale dès que ce n'était pas dans le code de l'honneur des Gryffondors.

LA POISSE ! Il se leva et décida de rentrer se coucher tôt et seul, pour une fois.

Dormir et demain on verra plus clair.


	6. Chapter 5

Notes : la suite est déjà là pour me fair epardonner du retard bonne lecture !

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Moïra l'évitait, restant surtout avec son jumeau. Tout le temps a parler à voix basse, lui jetant des coups d'œil en biais. Draco supposa que sa petite amie avait fini par en avoir marre, et qu'elle complotait encore quelque chose dans son dos.

_« Et tu as raison, Taranis, il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main, pas question de me damner pour un Malfoy ! »_

_Forte de ces paroles, je suis allée parler à l'ennemi, le fameux fumeux Harry Potter, l'amant de mon amant, mon rival .Et tout ça par ma connerie ! Fichu sang snapien ! Toujours à expérimenter, pour voir ce que ça fait. _

_Et de cette discussion, plusieurs choses ressortirent clairement : _

_Harry n'était pas un crétin fini contrairement à ce que je continuais de penser, il est même plutôt sympa et un peu piquant._

_J'étais amoureuse de Draco mais le petit Potter l'était aussi même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte _

_Conséquence : Je décidais de retirer mes billes de l'affaire, préférant observer de loin et attendre patiemment que la raison ou l'amour triomphe de leur liaison. _

Draco, qui en avait marre de ces histoires attendait patiemment le charmant Harry pour mettre les choses au clair. Moïra arriva derrière lui silencieuse, et lui pinça les côtes

- Tu n'es pas assez sur tes gardes, Dracounet ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Lui ordonna t'elle, souriante

- Tu vois bien que j'attends quelqu'un. Et puis tu as ton clone si tu as besoin de compagnie ! Jeta t'il désobligeant

- Ecoute, j'en ai pas pour longtemps s'il te plaît, le supplia t'elle avec un sourire triste qu'il le faisait toujours craquer

- O k, concéda t'il, mais vite fait

Elle l'emmena dans un des couloirs déserts à cette heure de la journée.

- Ecoute, je crois que les choses étant ce qu'elle sont, je préfère tout arrêter entre nous déclara t'elle d'une seule traite

Draco, appuyé sur une colonne les bras croisés, la regardait fâché.

- Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ou c'est ton crétin de jumeau qui a décidé ça pour toi ?

- Arrêtes tes conneries, ça ne nous mène à rien tout ça. On couche ensemble, et après ? Tu y arrives bien sans moi, nan ?

- Moïra, je tiens à toi.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas de place pour moi tant que tu soupireras après ton Harry, désolée.

Il leva la main pour la retenir, mais la laissa partir, impuissant devant cette réalité.

Elle partie et il rejoignit la salle de classe, démoralisé.

Il retrouva Harry, et l'entraîna dans leur cachette, quelque part dans une salle de classe toujours vide où ils s'étaient installés quelques semaines auparavant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais le Gryffondor n'était pas dupe.

- Elle t'a plaqué ? demanda t'il doucement

- Oui, ça y'est. Je suppose que tout doit aller parfaitement maintenant, chacun y trouve son compte, nan ?

Le brun lui passa les bras autour des épaules, tandis que Draco ressentait pleinement l'absence que cette rupture signifiait.

- Je n'ai plus que toi, Harry ! Pourquoi dès que je suis heureux, quelque chose viens out gâcher ?

- Tu savais ce qu'il en était, Draco on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai le cœur assez grand, et assez de temps. Il regarda Harry. Celui-ci hochait la tête désespéré par son amant.

- Je sais je suis égocentrique, et je suis un grand malade. Tu restes avec moi, St Potter ou tu me largues aussi ?

- Si tu continues tu vas être seul, c'est certain. Mais, pour le moment je reste, le rassura t'il en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent à parler de la douleur de la première rupture, et Harry trouva les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Surtout en lui trouvant des tas de défauts, dont celui d'être la fille de Snape.

Moïra resta seule durant les jours qui suivirent, évitant aussi bien son frère que ses amies habituelles, elle se plongeait dans le travail pour oublier le manque de baiser, ou le froid laissé par l'absence d'Angelot.

Ce fut une semaine morne. Le temps gris et froid rendait les élèves moroses. Une mauvaise grippe clouait Snape au lit, aussi Harry et Draco en profitèrent pour passer du temps à se balancer des insultes de plus ne plus monstrueuses pendant les heures vides. Et à se pardonner mutuellement dès qu'ils étaient seuls.

Face publique : on s'insulte, se provoque

Face privée : On se pardonne et on se fait payer

Le rapprochement était évident et bientôt ce ne fut plus une relation seulement physique, les sentiments s'en mêlèrent.

Un vendredi soir, Harry trouva Moïra et décida de parler avec elle.

- Tu es libre ? Demanda t'il, en prenant place près d'elle

- Oui

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, je me remets et vous deux ?

- ça va, ça se passe. Je voulais te dire que …

- que vous êtes heureux, c'est ça ? Termina t'elle pour lui, qui était très gêné

- C'est ça en parti. Tu es sûre de ne pas regretter ?

- C'est mieux comme ça, et puis… Il est amoureux de toi

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça en fait bredouilla Harry le vainqueur hésitant

- il te le dira un jour, mais je connais Draco et je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi et arrêtes de rosir, ça ne, te sied pas

- Euh, écoute si je peux faire

- Merci, on lui dira. Harry ! Fous moi la paix, je l'ai plaqué c'est fini maintenant. La voie est libre, contente toi de ça, ok ?

- Oui, euh

Harry se retrouva sans un mot à dire devant une Moïra en colère et qui quitta la table en coup de vent.

_J'avais quitté Draco, ils étaient en couple et il venait me remercier. Je me demande si Harry Potter n'était pas un imbécile ! Imbécile heureux mais IMBECILE ! Je les observais de loin. Je savais surtout être patiente, je récupérerais Draco un jour, en attendant ils n'avaient qu'à vivre leurs amours. Une MOIRA VIVEAU EST TOUJOURS PATIENTE ! _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR que je remercie pour tant de beaux rêves qu'elle a fait naître dans mes nuits grâce à Harry et ses compagnons

Notes de l'autrice : Voici le dernier chapitre, où enfin les sentiments se révèlent. C'est un peu court mais l'essentiel est le sentiment pas les paroles, parfois inutiles…

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Promis une nouvelle histoire dans peu peu de temps

L'année se termine, les BUSE sont là et :

Draco et Harry profitèrent de leurs rencontres pour réviser ensemble. Il y'avait autant de révisions que de caresses ou de mots doux murmurés au creux de l'oreille.

Leur couple allait comme l'été qui s'annonçait ; radieux et heureux.

Moïra continua de parler à Draco, elle était vite passer à autre chose. Fred Weasley, d'un an plus vieux, commençait à s'intéresser à cette Serpentard qui avait un sacré caractère.

Cela blessa un peu le jeune Malfoy qui trouvait que les Weasley ne valait certainement pas un quart de sa propre valeur. Mais au moins, la jeune fille restait amie avec lui et tolérait même le couple Harry/ Draco.

Ce soir là, juste après leurs dernières épreuves, Draco emmena Harry près du lac pour un dîner surprise. Il lui banda les yeux, et lorsqu'il lui retira, il eut le plaisir de découvrir une couverture étendue au bord de l'eau, des torches autour délimitant un cercle de lumière, et un panier remplit de victuailles qui attendaient les deux jeunes hommes.

- Il y'a une raison à cela ? demanda le ténébreux Harry

- Aucune, juste te faire plaisir, la lune brille le ciel et clair et ça fait trois mois nous ! Annonça joyeusement le serpent d'argent. Il prit la main de son petit ami, et le guida jusqu'à la couverture. Son compagnon se laissait faire avec plaisir, très heureux de la situation, Draco savait parfois se montrer tendre.

Ils mangèrent en papotant de choses et d'autres. Malfoy s'était même arrangé pour trouver un peu de vin de framboise pour accompagner le dessert. L'alcool leur tourner agréablement la tête, Draco commença à embrasser Harry dans le cou.

Il repoussa les assiettes et s'approcha du corps tiède du survivant. Il l'allongea sous lui et entreprit une exploration en bonne et due forme de son corps, avec ses mains et sa langue. Il prenait tout son temps et surtout plaisir à écouter les gémissements sortir du gosier de son amant. Harry de son côté, la tête penchée en arrière, son cou offert à son bourreau, se releva haletant pour reprendre son souffle, alors que l'ange blanc caressait son bas ventre.

Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure neige de Draco, le repoussa à son tour pour le maltraiter avec autant de délices qu'il en avait eut. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes jouissent l'un dans l'autre à recours de grands râles sauvage et passionnés.

La lune redescendait doucement dans le ciel quand Harry murmura contre le dos de son amant :

- Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy

Celui-ci bougea, se retourna vers Harry et affichait un air perplexe.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances, Potter ? Son ton était certes un peu sec mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il bouillonnait, le coeur cavalait .

- Oui je suis certain de cela, Monsieur Malfoy, rétorqua Harry assez fâché.

Draco commença à paniquer, et essaya de se lever.

- Où tu vas ?

- Réfléchir, seul.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, éteignit les torches au passage et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Harry était vexé, il avait passé des semaines à se préparer, et ce connard de Malfoy prenait la fuite ! Mais qu'est ce qui cloche ?

Draco n'était pas parti loin, il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir, réellement.

Pourquoi ça me fait peur, il ne va pas me bouffer ! Et merde, fais chier ! La cinquième année sera spéciale pour toi, mon fils ! Tu parles, Charles.

Je me tape la fille de mon parrain et je deviens le petit ami de se satané Potter et voilà qu'il m'aime. J'en peux plus, je vais pleurer en plus. Ca fait pas viril, ressaisis toi ! Aller, tu es un Malfoy, et faillir tu ne dois pas !

Draco se leva et avança résolument vers son destin, celui qu'il avait choisi sans se l'avouer clairement, il y'a bien plus de trois mois.

- Harry, je t'aime ! Déclara t'il à son compagnon, qui était furieux mais devint stupéfait en entendant ça.

- Ah et tu es sûr ? Lui renvoya t'il sarcastique. Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, et le regarda sincère.

- Oui, je t'aime mais j'ai peur, avoua t'il. Ca va être compliqué, nan ?

- Certainement, mais j'emmerde les autres, les prophéties de merde et le destin, ok ?

- OUI ! C'est ainsi que je suis, un emmerdeur, un fouteur de bordel et plus certain de ce que je ressens que jamais.

- Je t'aime mon amour de serpent, Harry l'embrassa passionnément et enfin tranquille dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

La lune les éclairait, témoin de leur déclaration d'amour, leur premier grand amour.

De l'autre côté de la rive, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité suivie d'une autre.

- Je t'avais dit que Draco et Harry étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, déclara Taranis à Moïra

- Bon, j'ai le droit de ne pas te croire ! J'ai vraiment aimé Draco, tu sais ?

- Je sais aussi que Fred est raide de toi et au moins, il n'est pas amoureux d'un autre.

- Encore une chance, je le tuerais avant, déclara t'elle en haussant les épaules. Viens on laisse les amoureux.

- Priez pou eux, grand Merlin, accordez leur le bonheur car…

- Ainsi sont ils, deux fous amoureux ! Termina Moïra pour son frère, en quittant les lieux.


End file.
